Accident
by Maarty
Summary: Řekla mu, že jej miluje, ale taky mu řekla, že s ním nezůstane. Kdo ji donutí změnit rozhodnutí?


Tak čtyřletá holčička ležela v sirotčinci na posteli a v klidu spala. Přes pokoj se k ní blížila postava v dlouhém černém plášti. Na chvíli se zastavil a zapřemýšlel, jestli ji má vzbudit. Nejspíš by měl. Opatrně rožnul lampičku, co byla na nočním stolku a sednul si na postel.

Nebyl to nikdo jiný než Hannibal Lecter.

Dívka se pomalu začala probouzet. Po několika minutách otevřela oči a zůstala překvapeně zírat na muže, který jí seděl na posteli.

Posadila se a zašišlala.

„Kdo jste, pane?"

Hannibal se na ni usmál. Tolik mu připomínala matku.

„Já jsem tvůj táta."

Dívka si ho změřila pohledem. „Ne, nejste! Máma říkala, že táta je pěkný."

Hannibal se rozesmál_ tak takhle teda. _„Co ti máma o tátovi ještě říkala?"

Znovu se na něj nedůvěřivě podívala. „Že musel jít pryč, ale že se jednou vrátí… a že má stejné oči jako já. A taky mi řekla jeho jméno."

Hannibal se pořád nemohl přestat usmívat. Holčička měla krásné kaštanově hnědé oči.

„Tak víš co? Půjdeme před zrcadlo a podíváme se, jestli máme stejné oči. Těší mě Alice, já jsem Hannibal."

Holčička teď měla oči přes půl hlavy. To jméno jí pasovalo a oči měli taky stejné.

„Ale ty nejsi hezký!"

„Hmm… ale byl jsem…" přitakal Hannibal.

Holčička tedy kapitulovala…. Na to jak byla mladá byla extrémně inteligentní.

„A řekni, kde je maminka?"

Holčička měla v tu ránu na krajíčku.

„Mamince ublížil nějaký zlý pán a ona teď leží v nemocnici a proto jsem tady."

Hannibal se zhluboka nadechl. Věděl, že holčičku nikdo nechtěl hlídat kvůli tomu, kdo byla její matka… a kvůli tomu kdo byl její otec.

„A chtěla by jsi jít ke mně? Než se maminka uzdraví?" zeptal se jí.

Holčička se na něj zadívala. „A nebude to mamince vadit?"

Hannibal ji pohladil po tváři. „Určitě ne, Alice, věř mi."

Alice tedy kývla, chytla se ho za ruku a nechala se vést ven z budovy. Když už byli skoro u auta, tak se na Hannibala otočila.

„Víš, nejsi zase tak škaredej. A máš pěkný auto."

Hannibal se zazubil. Stoprocentně jeho dcera! Upřímná a líbí se jí auta.

„Kam pojedeme… tati." Chvilku před tím posledním slovem zaváhala, ale když ho vyslovila, tak přesvědčeně.

Hannibal ji posadil dopředu vedle sebe a rozjel se směrem ven z městečka.

„Viděla jsi maminku za tu dobu, co jí ublížili, Alice?"

Zakroutila hlavou. „Ne."

Hannibal ji pohladil po hlavě a upravil jí platinové vlasy. „Tak teď pro ni zajedeme a odvezeme si ji s sebou, co říkáš?"

Alice se na Hannibala nevěřícně podívala. „Opravdu? Nelžeš?"

„Nikdy nelžu." Opáčil Hannibal jemně, přestože ho ta otázka, tak trochu naštvala.

„Hurá!" malá úplně ožila. Celou cestu skákala do sedadle a na něco se Hannibala vyptávala._ Zvědavá… jak by taky ne, když je její matkou Clarice Starlingová…_

Do nemocnice přijeli po půl hodině. Bylo pozdě v noci, takže nebyl nejmenší problém se dostat ke Clarice. Hannibal byl rád, že Alice neusnula. Nechtěl ji samotnou nechávat v autě.

„Alice, poslouchej mě… teď musíš být zticha. Jinak by nám maminku nemuseli dát."

Alice se na něj podezíravě podívala. „Proč? Děláme něco špatného?"

Hannibal se chtě nechtě musel usmál. „Samozřejmě že ne, jen by se jim nelíbilo, že jsme si pro ni přijeli v noci." _Dcera své matky. Tohle byla milosrdná lež_přesvědčoval se Hannibal v duchu.

Pomalu ale jistě se blížili na JIPku. Hannibal se nemohl dočkat té chvíle až ji znovu uvidí. Byly to dlouhé čtyři roky… Před nimi se mu v Chesapeake povedlo to, v co se nikdy neodvažoval doufat. Clarice mu přiznala svoje city, ale řekla mu, že s ním nikdy nemůže být, kvůli tomu, kolik lidí zabil. S tím na rtech se mu vrhla okolo krku a začala ho líbat. Byla si jistá tím, co chce. Chtěla ho, ale nemohla s ním žít.

Takhle vznikla Alice. Hannibal se o ní dozvěděl až o moc později… řídil se svou přísahou, že už se za Clarice nikdy nevrátí. Teď se to ale rozhodl porušit… nemohl dopustit, aby jejich dítě trpělo stejně jako oni. Věděl, že Clarice by Alici nikdy úmyslně neopustila, ale stalo se něco jiného… a Hannibal jí nemohl nechat samotnou v tak krutém světě.

Kdyby se už Clarice neměla probrat… což by nejspíš nepřežil… tak by si Alici vzal k sobě. Byl si jistý, že by proti tomu Clarice nic neměla.

Dorazili k jejímu pokoji. Hannibal se na ni bezmocně podíval přes sklo.

„Clarice." Zašeptal zničeně.

Ležela tam už dva týdny. Ještě pořád měla modřiny a škrábance. Byla celá bledá, skoro na tom prostěradle nebyla vidět. Alice zatahala Hannibala za ruku, aby ji zvednul. „Taky ji chci vidět, tati…"

Hannibal si to tati zatraceně užíval! Bylo to něco neskutečného. Pousmál se na Alici a zvednul ji, aby taky viděla.

„Maminka nevypadá dobře." Konstatovala a položila ruce na sklo.

Táta se usmál, pokývnul a zase ji postavil na zem. „Ano, pojď odneseme ji odtud."

Hannibal si Clarice odnesl v náručí. Bravurně se zbavil hlídkující sestry, aniž by jí musel ublížit. Byla nová a nezkušená… prostě jí v doktorském plášti nakecal, že má jít zkontrolovat jednoho pacienta, a tak se bez problémů dostal s Clarice ven.

Byla strašně vyhublá… taky aby ne, když byla jen na kapačkách.

Hannibal moc dobře věděl, že v nemocnici už jí nijak pomoct nemohou, tak se rozhodl, že si ji odveze "domů". Vše potřebné měl nachystané.

Clarice a Alice už byly u Hannibala hosty dva týdny. Hannibal se dokonale spřátelil se svou dcerou a dokonce ji za tu krátkou dobu naučil hrát na klavír. Byla skvělá, strašně rychle a ráda se učila.

Hodně času taky trávila u své matky. Hannibal jí ukázal, na co si musí dávat pozor, aby mamince neublížila a za dva dny už ji tam mohl nechávat i samotnou.

Už to trvalo moc dlouho a Hannibal se začínal bát nejhoršího. Akorát to bylo 15 dní, co si ji k sobě přivezl. Bylo pozdě v noci a Alice už spala ve svém pokoji, když si přišel sednout ke Clarice. Něžně ji vzal za ruku a pohladil ji po ní.

„No tak Clarice! Přece to nevzdáš… máš krásný důvod proč žít. Alice je skvělá, je po tobě, přece ji tu nenecháš jako polosirotka…"

Hannibal na ni mluvil ještě několik hodin. Měl pár pacientů, kteří potvrdili, že v komatu slyšeli, co jim kdo říkal. Ani si to neuvědomil a usnul u ní.

Ráno ho probudila až Alice.

„Tati, co tady děláš?" ptala se ze dveří.

Hannibal se na ni unaveně podíval. „Večer jsem se na maminku přišel podívat a usnul jsem tady. Co bys chtěla na snídani?"

Alice se na tátu usmála. „Vajíčka."

Hannibal rozlámaně vstal a rozešel se dolů. Alice si vyskočila k mámě na postel a sedla si jí na pas.

„Mami, prober se… my tě máme oba mooc rádi. I táta má! Vzbuď se!" křičela po ní Alice.

Když se nic nedělo, tak se Alice naštvala, popolezla si dál. Rozhlédla se,jestli Hannibal není někde poblíž, protože to by jí určitě neschválil. Praštila Clarice po tváři. „Vstávej!" praštila ji znovu. „Tak už vstaň."

Alice si málem ucvrnkla,když se Clarice otočila na bok a zamumlala. „Alice nechej mě spát."

Alice měla oči na vrch hlavy. Rychle slezla z postele a běžela do dveří. Tam z plných plic začala řvát.

„Tatíííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííí! Máma je vzhůru! Tatííííííííí!" ječela jak Viktorka na splavu.

Clarice vzdala pokusy o znovu usnutí a posadila se na posteli. Překvapeně se rozhlédla po místnosti. Ne, v nemocnici nebyla. A co to Alice volala? Tati? Její táta tu být přece nemohl. Zadívala se na Alici s nechápavým výrazem. V tom se za ní ale objevil JEJÍ OTEC!

Clarice spadla brada a zůstala si s Hannibalem zírat do očí.

Hannibal se po chvilce podíval na Alici, která se mu zubila u nohou. „Alice, necháš nás prosím chvíli o samotě? Snídani už máš hotovou."

Alice se zubila. „Jasně a buď na ni hodný, tati." Zamumlala a s tím zmizela.

Clarice je oba nechápavě sledovala._Co se tu k čertu děje_

Hannibal za sebou zavřel dveře a přišel ke Clarice. Prvně zůstal stát, nechtěl udělat nějaký ukvapený pohyb.

„Dobré ráno, Clarice."

Jí to přišlo směšné. „Ahoj, Hannibale… co tady dělám, já Alice, co se stalo, proč nejsem v nemocnici a jak to že ví, že jsi její otec?"

Hannibal se usmál a přisednul si k ní na postel.

„Řeknu ti to popořadě. Už před dvěma lety jsem se dozvěděl, že spolu máme dceru. Nikdy jsem se ale neodvážil vrátit. Slíbil jsem ti to a chtěl jsem ti dát pokoj. Když jsem se ale před měsícem dozvěděl, že tě postřelili, tak jsem se vrátil do Států. Musel jsem se na tebe přijet podívat. Pak jsem se taky dozvěděl, že Alice je v sirotčinci… a to jsem nemohl snést. Seznámili jsme se a potom jsme jeli pro tebe, už jste tady dva týdny. V nemocnici ti nemohli nijak pomoct a já chtěl, abys byla s Alicí. Pochopím, když budeš chtít hned odejít. Jsem vděčný už za tu chvíli, co jsem byl s Alicí."

Clarice na Hannibala překvapeně zírala. Nakonec vzdychla. „Děkuju." Zamumlala a vzala ho za ruku. „Hannibale moc ti děkuju za to, co jsi pro nás udělal."

Chvíli na sebe beze slova zírali. Nepotřebovali mluvit,vše co bylo důležité si moli říct očima.

Clarice se po chvíli odtrhla pohledem. „Řekneš, mi prosím, kde je tady koupelna?" zeptala se.

Hannibal se na ni usmál. „Jistě. Vstávej ale opatrně."

Clarice se přecenila a když došlápla na nohy, tak zapackovala a spadla přímo na Hannibala.

„Říkal jsem ti to." Zamumlal a vzal ji do náručí. V koupelně ji postavil na zem a pronesl.

„Pokud chceš, tak ti zavolám Alici, aby ti pomohla…"

Clarice se na chvilku zasekla. „Hannibale…" odhodlávala se k tomu. „…nezůstal by jsi tu prosím ty? Pochybuju, že by mi Alice nějak moc pomohla…"

Hannibal se na ni překvapeně podíval s výrazem: jsi si jistá?

„Prosím." Dodala Clarice.

Hannibal tedy kývnul. Clarice se začala vysvlékat a Hannibal se díval jinam. Když už Clarice zalezla do sprchového koutu, tak si s obtížemi pustila vodu. Začala se neohrabaně umývat. Hannibal se pořád díval jiným směrem.

„Podáš mi prosím mýdlo?" zeptala se Clarice.

Hannibal jí vyhověl, ale zíral do země.

„Hannibale podívej se mi do tváře."

Vzhlédl a vzdychl. „Clarice, tohle mi nedělej. Slíbil jsem, že se k tobě už v životě nepřiblížím… a tohle mi to neulehčí."

Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. „Hannibale jsem ráda, že jsi se vrátil a jsem ti za to vděčná. Jestli to chceš vědět, tak celé čtyři roky lituju svého rozhodnutí… a teď mi sakra podej to mýdlo."

Hannibal na ni nechápavě zíral. Myslela to vážně? Přemýšlel nad tím celou dobu, co se sprchovala, ale neodvážil se zeptat.

Největší šok přišel, když se voda zastavila a Clarice ho požádala o ručník. Podal jí ho a čekal, co se bude dít dál. Sice se jakž takž utřela, ale ne úplně všude.

„Utřeš mi prosím záda, Hannibale?" zeptala se ho rozpačitě. Hannibal si uvědomil, že se Clarice až teď začala pořádně probouzet ze svého dlouhého komatu.

„Zavolám ti Alici." Zamumlal a chtěl odejít.

„Musím se opakovat? Už jsem říkala, že je to v pořádku." Zamumlala Clarice mírně narudlá. Hannibal se choval divně… divněji než za celých předešlých x let.

Hannibal se tedy vrátil, vzal si od ní osušku a nechal ji vylézt ze sprchy. Taky si uvědomil, že se nechová jako obvykle. Nejspíš to bylo tím, že najednou měl pod jednou střechou všechno, co kdy chtěl mít. Alici a Clarice, tu ještě jako bonus nahou. Tolik štěstí, to bylo v jeho životě něco nepředstavitelného.

Opatrně jí začal utírat záda. Měl šíílené nutkání ji políbit na šíji, nebo na rameno, nebo někam… a nejspíš by to byl i udělal, kdyby se v Claricině ložnici neozvala Alice.

„Mami? Tati?" _Ta opravdu ví, kdy má přijít._ pomysleli si oba.

Hannibal už byl se svou „prací" hotový, tak si od něj Clarice vzala osušku a obmotala si ji kolem sebe.

„Tady, zlato." Zavolala.

Alice tam v mžiku byla. Zastavila se ve dveřích, zkontrolovala je, zazubila se a zase hned vypadla. Clarice se jen překvapeně otočila na Hannibala. Nevěděla, co si o tom má myslet. Za to on to věděl. Moc dobře šlo na Alici poznat, že by si přála, aby žili jako opravdová rodina. (Samozřejmě v rámci možností.;))

Na místo odpovědi na Claricinu nevyřčenou otázku se zeptal. „Nepůjdeme se nasnídat?"

Clarice kývla. „Jo, ale asi bych se měla obléct…"

Hannibal se usmál a ukázal jí na skříň, co jí stála v ložnici. Vrátila mu úsměv a pevnějším krokem se rozešla ke skříni. Hannibal byl zároveň rád i nerad, že se o tolik zlepšila. Už jí nemusel pomáhat, ale zase ho těšilo, vidět ji při síle.

„Pokud nepotřebuješ ještě pomoci, tak ti půjdu udělat snídani." Zamumlal.

Usmála se na něj od skříně a kývla. Hannibal byl v mžiku pryč.

Clarice už ani nebyla překvapená tím ,že jí všechno oblečení, co jí Hannibal vybral pasovalo a hlavně slušelo. Dolů se nakonec rozhodla jít v prostých kalhotách a uplém tričku, neměla náladu na módní přehlídku, i když oblečení na to měla dost.

Do kuchyně se dostala snadno, stačilo jít za řinčením nádobí a taky za lahodnou vůní smažených vajec.

Když ale vstoupila do dveří, tak zůstala překvapeně stát. „Hannibale, to snad ne…" pípla.

Hannibal se k ní od sporáku otočil a mile se na ni usmál. (hehe ;))

„Ty jsi ji naučil číst!" zeptala se ho Clarice nevěřícně a pozorovala svou dceru, jak si čte knihu. Byla to kniha… bez ilustrací! Prostě hafoul písmen, nahusto na několika seti stranách.

„Sama mě o to požádala, když mě viděla, jak si čtu. Neměl jsem důvod ji to nenaučit." Zubil se Hannibal, zase otočený ke sporáku.

Alice se s předstíranou důležitostí zaklapla knihu, vstala od stolu a s proneseným: „Tady se nedá číst." Vypochodovala ven.

Clarice na ni zůstala jen zaraženě zírat. Když se vzpamatovala, tak se podsadila ke stolu. „To snad není možné. Co ještě jsi ji naučil?"

Hannibal se otočil se dvěma plnými talíři v rukách. „Jen nás chtěla nechat o samotě. Ještě jsem jí pověděl nějaké ty základy od všeho možného, strašně rychle se učí." Zazubil se Hannibal.

„Po kom to může mít?" zabrblala si Clarice pod vousy a začala jíst.

Hannibal se její poznámce usmál a dal se taky do jídla. Většinu času stráveného u jídla na sebe ti dva zírali.

Když dojedli a Hannibal začal sklízet ze stolu, tak mu Clarice začal pomáhat.

„Clarice, zvládnu to." Odmítnul její pomoc.

Ona ho ale ignorovala a odnesla talíře do dřezu. i Pořád tak tvrdohlavá /i pomyslel si Hannibal.

Nádobí bylo v mžiku hotové, ale na Clarice byla znát únava.

„Neměla bys to přehánět hned první den, Clarice." Oznámil jí Hannibal.

Clarice ho jen naštvaně přejela pohledem a chtěla se vrátit ke stolu, jenže se přecenila a zapackovala. Hannibal, který to tušil ji zachytil a otočil si ji k sobě.

„Clarice, přestaň být tvrdohlavá a dej si říct. První den nikdy nikdo není ve své kůži."

Vzhlédla k němu a zadívala se mu do očí. Zase měl pravdu… vždycky má pravdu. Vzdala se a položila mu hlavu na rameno.

„Díky." Zamumlala.

Hannibal ji začal hladit po zádech. „Vůbec nevím za co děkuješ, ale rádo se stalo."

Odtáhla se od něj do takové vzdálenosti, aby mu dobře viděla do tváře. „Děkuju za to že jsi."

Zhluboka se nadechnul a rozhodnul se jednat. Opatrně se k ní naklonil a chtěl ji políbit… chtěl vědět jak bude reagovat, ještě než to udělá. Clarice se jen usmála, naklonila hlavu na druhou stranu a nechala se jím něžně políbit.

Téměř zapomněla na to, jaké to bylo být políbena od někoho, jako je Hannibal. Za ty uběhlé čtyři roky, ji políbilo dost mužů, ale žádný Hannibalovi nesahal ani po kotníky. Automaticky mu packy obtočila kolem krku a přitiskla si ho k sobě blíž.

Ze dveří na ně s úsměvem zírala Alice, svírajíc v ruce knihu.

„A žili spolu šťastně, až do smrti." Pronesla zvučným hlasem.

Pár od sebe leknutím uskočil. Ani JEDEN ji neslyšeli přicházet… další vlastnost po tatínkovi…

Zůstali na ni zírat neschopni slova. Pro Clarice znamenalo být přistižena při líbání s Hannibalem obrovský problém, ovšem už čtyři roky byla na světě jedna osoba, která je spolu mohla vidět a ještě by byla ráda.

„Přišla jsem se tě zeptat, tati, jestli tady nemáš ještě nějakou knihu…"

Hannibal už se na ni zase usmíval. „Jistě, v knihovně jich je spousta, můžeš si vybrat…"

Alice se jen zazubila a už byla zase pryč z místnosti.

Hannibal čekal, že se teď Clarice bude stydět nebo že toho bude litovat, protože je přece jen ještě pořád agentka, ale Clarice mu vyrazila dech, když se k němu zase vrátila a objala ho.

„Nenávidím je."zamumlala a prakticky tím odpověděla na Hannibalovu nevyřčenou otázku.

Přitisknul si ji k sobě pevněji. „Clarice, můžete tady obě zůstat jak dlouho budete chtít."

„Třeba do konce života?" zamumlala mu oproti ramenu.

Kousek si ji od sebe odtáhnul, aby zjistil, jestli jí dobře rozuměl.

„Clarice, víš že pro vás udělám cokoliv…"

Usmála se na něj. „Hannibale, Alice tě zbožňuje a já tě miluju, můžeme tady **S TEBOU** zůstat?"

Ani Hannibal Lecter, ten masový vrah, ten „bezcitný" člověk, nemohl snést tolik štěstí naráz a chovat se při tom kontrolovaně! Jediné Claricino štěstí bylo, že ze stolu už sklidili, jinak by měla záda od snídaně. Hannibal ji prudce, ale opatrně, položil zády na stůl, nahnul se přes ni a začal ji líbat jak jen nejvášnivěji to šlo. Clarice to prvně vyděsilo, ale jeho nesnesitelná touha se záhy přenesla i na ni a ona si z pod něj jen spokojeně vrněla.

Ne že by měla něco proti sexu na kuchyňským stole, ale přece jen se tam mohla kdykoliv objevit Alice, což by nejspíš nebylo zrovna výchovné.

Když se od ní Hannibal na pár vteřin odtrhnul, tak ho kapku přibrzdila.

„Nic proti stolu, ale nebude postel lepší?" zazubila se na něj.

THE END


End file.
